


Skin

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Hux, Trans Male Character, Trans Man Hux, Trans Man Vaginal Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“For a virgin,” Hux groaned and bucked his hips. “You seem to know what you’re doing.”</em>
</p><p> <em>“I have pastimes.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

They hadn’t said anything, really; Hux had briefly explained but then Ren just didn’t give a shit, and he’d pushed the man down onto his bed, grinding his cock against Hux’s crotch, kissing down his neck.

Ren groaned, wrapping his legs around Ren’s waist, leaning up to the lips on his chest. Both men were panting, and Ren shifted to capture Hux’s lips in a dance of passion and desperation. Hux reached up to fist a hand in Ren’s hair, crying out as Ren’s fingers shifted to dance over his clit.

“Explain it quickly,” Ren bit down on Hux’s lip. “One more time.”

The alcohol fuelling this had warped his mind, making it harder for him to take in what Hux had said.

“I was assigned a female sex at birth.”

“You’re a man.”

“Correct.”

“Trans.”

“Ding ding.”

Ren grunted and encased Hux’s lips with his own once more, hand moving to press a finger into Hux’s vagina. The General under him cried out, arching up a little as he panted. Ren smirked and moved his fingers around, curling and uncurling it before he added a second, leaning back to watch Hux’s reactions.

“For a virgin,” Hux groaned and bucked his hips. “You seem to know what you’re doing.”

“I have pastimes.”

Hux raised an eyebrow, but then a third finger was inside him and he collapsed against the bed, tightened his muscles around Ren’s fingers. Ren smirked and pulled his fingers away, hand pressing down on Hux’s chest to stop him leaning up.

Hux glared.

“Relax... relax...” Ren leaned down to kiss down the man’s chest, taking care to avoid the scars on his pectorial muscles. Ren had an idea about where those were from.

He kept going down, sucking bruises here and there, before he found himself at Hux’s pubic bone.

“R-Ren...” It was a whimper on Hux’s voice and Ren smirked, sliding down just a little more before he flicked his tongue through Hux’s folds. A hand fisted in Ren’s hair and Hux whimpered, legs shaking a little bit.

Ren gave a few more teasing licks before he buried himself into Hux’s groin, tongue teasing the man’s clitoris. He pressed his tongue squarely against it, before gently teasing it, flicking his tongue over the nub, all the time, relishing in Hux’s moans and whimpers.

Carefully, his fingers slipped back inside of Hux, and the man gave a shudder, breathing harshly.

Worrying a moment, Ren leaned up, stilling his fingers. “Let me know if I do something you’re not comfortable with.”

Hux didn’t reply at first, hands covering his face before he carefully lifted one. He was biting into his lips so hard Ren could see bubbles of blood. “I-I will.”

Ren nodded a little before he went back to worshipping Hux’s clitoris. It took him a moment before he finally pulled back. He licked around his lips, relishing the taste of Hux on them as he started scissoring his fingers, keeping a close eye on Hux’s reactions.

The man’s back arched up and Ren smirked, leaning in to flick his tongue through Hux’s folds a few more times before he settled on slipping his tongue between his fingers, into Hux.

“R-Ren, Ren, fuck.”

Ren started pressing his tongue in and out, closing his eyes as he worked. The hand in his hair got tighter, and Ren shivered at the soft edge of pain.

“Fuck I-I’m gonna... Ren... Ren fuck!”

Hux tugged on his hair and Ren started working faster, pressing his tongue deeper, spare hand reaching up to start massaging the man’s clit. Hux cried out and then Ren felt the warmth of his juices flowing. Ren leaned back just enough to give him room to lay there, lapping them up.

Hux collapsed against the bed, shaking as he panted. Ren wiped his chin with the back of his hand and then crawled up the bed, hand either side of Hux’s chest. Hux’s eyes flickered down, taking in Ren’s erection, and then, before Ren could register it, he was on his back and Hux was seated on his stomach, still shaking.

“Hey... you don’t have to if you’re tired-”

“Ren, let me tell you something miraculous,” Hux leaned up, gripping Kylo’s erection. He squeezed it and the Knight gave a deep moan. “I don't need to nap between orgasms.”

Hux lowered himself down onto Ren’s erection and the Knight gripped his hips hard, groaning. “F-Fuck...”

The deep, velvety heat encased Ren’s cock and he had to remember how to breathe. “Hux... shit you feel good...”

“Yea? How does this feel?”

Hux rolled his hips and Ren gasped out, tilting his head back. Hux took his opportunity to lean down, sucking dark bruises across Ren’s neck, paying close attention to his Adam’s Apple with his teeth.

“H-Hux...”

The General grinned and started rocking his hips, taking pauses to grind his hips down. Sweat formed on his forehead and dripped down into his eyes, but he closed them, tilted his head back and started bouncing, lowering himself up and down onto Ren’s cock.

He was so full, Ren was the only thing that mattered – he could _feel_ the Knight, could feel just how hot he was, how he was desperate.

“You wanna fill me up?”

Ren groaned, his arm covering his eyes. “P-Please...”

Hux tightened around the Knight and Ren’s back arched a little bit, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

“Let me hear you, Ren... please I wanna hear you.”

It took the Knight a moment to break down his walls but then Ren was moaning Hux’s name and their bodies were moving quicker and quicker and then Hux felt it.

Ren screamed his name and then the thick, warm liquid was filling Hux up and then he was cumming and white took over his vision.

-xox-

Ren was holding his face, when Hux finally came back to reality, panting hard as he propped himself up by the wall. He remained where he was, seated on Ren.

“Fuck...”

“Mm, fuck indeed.”

Ren’s hand was still on Hux’s hip, although it were dragging down, resting on his outer thigh. The General shifted a little, leaning for his trousers that were still on the edge of the bed, tugging his cigarette holder out the pocket.

He offered the tin to Ren but the Knight shook his head, barely even looking.

Hux lit the cigarette and held it between his lips, watching Ren slowly coming back to reality.

A smirk crossed his face as he plucked the cigarette away to breathe smoke out, and Hux ground his hips down gently.

Ren whimpered, and his hips gave a reflex-buck. Hux closed his eyes at the feeling and squeezed around him, causing Ren to shift about.

“Hux...”

Hux chuckled and leant back against one of Ren’s legs, smoking his cigarette and watching the smoke curl up and away from him. He continued grinding down, smirking when Ren whimpered or murmured a curse before he reached over to stub the cigarette out on the bedside table.

Finally, he got off of Ren, collapsing next to him.

Ren rolled over to wrap his arm around Hux – their skin was salty, cold from the drying sweat that had covered them. Ren’s warm breath on the back of his neck was relaxing, and Hux found that, for the first time in a long time, he fell asleep with ease, pressed up against Ren’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://bottomkylo.tumblr.com/post/138145017395/sinfullucifer-entirely-and-shamelessly) fanart
> 
> Link to the original post can be found in 'this' on the fanart post.
> 
> I'm in love with the idea of FtM Trans Hux fight me.
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
